Teen Wolf Romances
by OstrichLover22
Summary: This story was suppose to only be Derek and Braeden...That didn't happen. Now it is Draeden, Stalia, Scira, and even Liam and Lydia get together. (I had to change the ages a bit because of the age gap between Liam and Lydia.) Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Braeden woke up, not knowing where she was for a second or two. Then, she remembered and shot up, out of the bed.

Derek was looking at her. He had a look of nervousness. He also had an apologetic look on his face.

"…Derek…?"

He moved closer. "I'm sorry." Derek said, as he looked away from her eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"For what happened."

"There is nothing to apologize for," she said, getting out of bed, and walking over to where he was standing.

"But.." he started.

-"But nothing!" Braeden said kissing him on the lips.

He smiled as his look of nervousness became a look of happiness. He was relieved.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

There was a knock on the door.

Derek could hear Peter swearing and yelling "UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

Braeden quickly grabbed her stuff and put it into a bag. She grabbed her guns off the table and said she would leave.

He looked at her with sad eyes. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be back." she whispered, before walking out the door past Peter.

…..

"Scott, you can't be serious!" Stiles exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air.

"I am. I love Kira."

"You barely know her!" Stiles immediately wished he hadn't said that, as he thought about Malia.

"Look who's talking!" Scott shot back.

They were both quiet for a while, when Scott looked at Stiles. Stiles had a guilty and nervous look on his face.

"Wait," Scott started, "Do you love Malia?"

Stiles didn't say anything, so Scott took that as a yes.

"Oh my God, DUDE! YOU LOVE HER!"

Stiles flashed him an angry look and muttered "Maybe."

…

"Why was she here?" Peter asked Derek.

"She was helping me…"

"I don't trust her."

"You don't trust anyone."

"Neither do you."

"I trust Scott!"

"Do you trust her?" Peter asked.

Derek didn't say anything. He just said he was leaving and walked out the door.

"You never answered my question!" Peter yelled after him.

Did he trust her? He thought so. This scared him. He usually doesn't trust anyone.

…..

They were all at Derek's loft. Malia sat next to Stiles and gripped his arm tighter when Peter walked in.

She didn't like him. He made her feel small…scared, even.

Kira sat on Scott's lap. They had their arms wrapped around eachother.

Derek sat on the couch, trying not to sit too close to Braeden. She smiled at him, when nobody was looking.

"Are you sure that my name isn't on the list?" Lydia asked curiously. Her name was on the list next to Scott's, she was sure of it.

"It isn't here! Look!"

Peter left, feeling unwelcome. Malia relaxed a little, still close to Stiles. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" He asked Malia.

"Yeah." Malia sighed. He put his arm around her. Braeden shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Derek tried not to smile at this.

Scott suggested that they all go home. Braeden yawned. She was tired, too. So tired, that she had a hard time trying not to fall asleep.

Derek sensed this, and said it was getting late, and that everyone should go.

Stiles got up and woke Malia.

"You can come strait to my house tonight." He whispered, very quietly.

Kira was asleep in Scott's arms. He wanted to carry her, but decided to wake her up instead.

Lydia was wide awake. She had dark circles under her eyes, probably from the lack of sleep. She wasn't going to sleep, though. She would just lay in bed and toss and turn all night.

Liam wasn't there. He was afraid of Derek and Peter.

They all left, except for Braeden.

"Aren't you coming?" Scott asked her.

"In a bit. I just have to talk to Derek about something."

"Oh. Okay." Scott said putting an arm around Kira, and walking out the door.

Malia grabbed Stiles' hand and lead him out the door.

Derek turned to face Braeden, who was almost asleep, already.

He chuckled and put her in bed. He crawled in and she put her head on his chest, already asleep. He put his arm around her and fell asleep, too.

…..

Scott was looking into Kira's eyes. She smiled and gave him a short kiss on the lips, before falling asleep.

.…..

Malia was cold, again. She was so close to Stiles, he was kind of uncomfortable.

He wrapped the blanket around her tighter and they fell asleep.

….

Hey! What did you think of the first chapter? Good? Bad? Review!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :P


	2. Chapter 2

Braeden woke up in Derek's arms. He looked so much happier in his sleep. She slowly got out of his grip and started to get dressed. 'He looks so peaceful', she thought as she looked at him, again.

….

Derek woke up to Braeden telling him that Scott and the others were on their way. He got up and kissed her.

"You better get dressed." She said. "They'll be here any minute."

He kissed her passionately, before getting dressed. She was making pancakes. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

…

"I think you should take this more seriously." Scott was saying to Stiles.

"Whatever! Just…Knock on the..door."

…

He let go of her and went to get the door.

Stiles walked in, smelling the air. "Mmm…Pancakes.."

Scott just laughed and looked over to the kitchen, where Braeden was making breakfast.

"She said that I had no food and made pancakes," Derek said, having a feeling that he was about to ask why she was cooking in his house.

Kira, Lydia, and Malia showed up, shortly after.

"STILES!" Malia leaped into his arms, almost making him drop her on the floor.

"Hello to you too." He joked. She kissed him on the lips and Scott took Kira's hand, sitting on the couch.

When Lydia walked in, Scott could smell sadness and he noticed Lydia's makeup was heavy under her eyes. He ignored it, thinking if she needed to talk, she would say something.

.…..

They all ate breakfast and Stiles looked at Malia and she started kissing him at the table.

"Jeez! What got into you, today?" He asked, out of breath.

"I am just happy….and I missed you."

"Aww!" Kira was watching them.

"Shut up." Malia said, only half joking.

….

Braeden looked at Stiles and Malia, happily. She gave Derek a soft smile. Kira gripped Scott's hand and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lydia was deep in thought. She suddenly looked sad, depressed even. She snapped out of it and looked at Scott.

"What did we come here to do?"

"Oh. Yeah. The money."

"What?" Derek asked.

"The money. It is at my house. Some of it, anyway."

"How did it get there?" Braeden spoke up.

"I don't know. It was just..I found it."

"Back to the list!" Lydia reminded them.

"Oh, right…that."

"Derek, your name isn't on the list anymore, either."

"What?!" Braeden and Derek both yelled at the same time.

Derek gave her a look.

"I..I..mean….I am surprised..about..the names that keep disappearing."

"Yeah. Derek, your name isn't on the list. I think you and Lydia are in danger." Scott said, concerned.

"Tell me if any other names disappear off the list." Derek says.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?!"

"I'm just saying…"

Malia suddenly jumped up from her seat and screamed. Everyone turned around to see her.

"..What? There was a spider." She explained.

"Really?" Derek said. "A spider?"

"Just because I used to live out in the woods, doesn't mean that I can't scream when I see a spider! I am a girl!"

Stiles and Scott started laughing. Kira tried to hide her smile. Malia didn't understand why this was so shocking. I mean, sure, she lived out in the woods for most of her life. And she was a coyote, but she was a human, again. She was a girl.

"I'm sorry." Stiles said, after she gave him a look that said 'Stop it now or I will kill you'.

Derek almost laughed, himself.

Braeden was laughing with Scott and Stiles.

Stiles walked over and killed the spider with his shoe.

"There. Better?"

She kissed him on the cheek.

"What's with all the PDA?" Peter asked as he walked through the door.

Malia immediately tensed up. Stiles put on arm around her and sat her down on the couch. Kira looked at him and quickly looked away, when he looked at her in an angry and mean way. When this happened, Scott stood in front of Kira. Braeden reached and made sure that she had her gun, just in case.

Derek looked at Peter. "Get out! NOW!"

"I see someone is in a bad mood, today."

"Get out, Peter!"

"Look, I came to tell you something important, but if you want me to leave…"

"Wait!"

"I see…Somebody wants me when I have information.."

"Oh stop! Just tell me what it is." Derek says, impatiently.

"I know where Kate is!"

"Where is she?"

"In Beacon Hills."

"..uh…Yeah, but where in Beacon Hills."

"The hotel downtown, at least that is where she is until next Thursday."

"That long? Why?"

"She is hurt. Weak, but still very dangerous."

…..

When Peter left, everyone seemed to relax a little. Then, it sank in that Kate could be found, and soon.

"Okay! Not to rush into things…but, when are we going after her?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah." Braeden adds.

"We need a plan," Derek says. "She's still dangerous."

"I think we should wait a while, but not long. As soon as she finds out we know where she is, she will run." Scott says.

Braeden walks up behind Derek and says "I can teach you to shoot."

"Who?" Stiles asks. "All of us?"

"I don't see why not."

"Stiles…?….With a gun?" Derek chuckled.

She gave him a look and that shut him up.

"Meet me at noon. For now, I think we should all go home."

"Yeah…" Scott agreed.

"I don't think me having a gun is the best idea.." Stiles said as they were walking out the door.

They all laughed. Braeden walked out the door and looked back at Derek. She winked. He smiled.

…

When they all left, Derek heard a knock on the door. He went to go answer it. When he was pulled into a kiss.

Braeden.

"Wha…?"

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

A smile spread across his face. Peter walked in.

"Why are you so happy?" He asked coldly.

"It's nothing. Nothing."

...

So there was another chapter. What did you think? More to come!

Review!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :P


	3. Chapter 3: Shooting and Romance

"I don't wanna ruin my nails." Lydia states looking down at her newly painted nails.

Scott and Stiles laughed at this.

"I wanna shoot something!" Stiles yelled.

"Hold on, Stiles." Braeden said. "You have to be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles pouted.

Malia was smiling. "Come on! I wanna shoot!"

"Okay. Okay." Braeden said.

….

Malia was okay. Stiles was terrible. Kira was good. Scott was a little better than Malia. Lydia was amazing.

"Why aren't you gonna shoot?" Scott asks Derek.

"I already taught him." Braeden answered for him.

"Oh. Okay." Scott just ignored it.

While everyone was busy shooting, Derek put his hand on her back. She smiled at him.

They broke apart when Stiles had finally hit the target. He was jumping up and down with excitement. Everyone was laughing at him. Malia kissed him and laughed at his excitement.

.…

When they were done shooting, they went to Scott's house to discuss their plans.

Scott's mom was still at work until 5. It was only 4:30. Kira sat on Scott's lap. Malia sat next to Stiles on the living room floor. Lydia sat on the couch next to Scott and Kira. Braeden sat on a chair. Derek stood in the corner of the room.

Liam was coming to Scott's house in about 10 minutes.

…

When Scott was distracted by Kira and Stiles was talking to Malia, Liam showed up and walked in to the living room. He looked uncomfortable with the two couples. So did Lydia. She moved over and patted the spot next to her. Liam went and sat next to Lydia. She smiled at him.

Lydia liked Liam. He was too young for her. 'Waaay too young', she thought.

Liam had a crush on Lydia. But she was too old for him. He was almost 16 and she just turned 17. (I know that the ages are different from the show but I did that on purpose because 16 and 17 are a year apart. They could fall in love, then. ?)

"Are we going to discuss our plans, or are you guys gonna make out the whole time." Derek pointed to Scott and Kira.

"Oh. Right. The plans."

Just as they were about to start talking, Scott's mom walked through the door.

"Oh. Hello everyone," she said, confused. "I didn't know that you would all be here. Do you guys want to stay for supper?"

Derek was about to say something, but she answered for them.

"Of course you are. I'll order something. Pizza or Chinese?"

They all looked around and decided on Pepperoni pizza.

…..

When they sat down to eat, Scott sat by Kira. Malia sat very close to Stiles. Liam sat next to Lydia. Braeden sat in between Derek and Kira. When Scott's mom came around the corner, she noticed that Derek and Braeden were holding hands under the table.

"Are you all dating someone else in your group of friends? Like are Liam and Lydia a thing and Derek and Braeden, too? Melissa asked, curiously.

Stiles and Scott laughed and laughed harder when she said Derek and Braeden.

"Like Derek could ever get a girl like Braeden!" Stiles laughed. "He's all, I'm dark and hate the world!"

"Lydia and Liam!" Scott laughed. "Lydia doesn't date!"

Liam seemed a little disappointed and Lydia furious.

"I date!" Lydia screamed.

"Since when?"

"Since..well…I dated..nevermind." She looked really sad.

Scott and Stiles immediately felt bad. They remembered Aiden and how he died. Then remembered Allison. Lydia lost two people that she loved. They felt terrible.

"..Lydia..I'm sorry.." Stiles started, but Lydia waved a hand that said the topic had been dropped.

"It's fine..Just…nevermind."

"Sorry." Scott said, sincerely.

.…..

They ate the pizza, while Scott's mom took a slice and left the room.

Lydia moved a little closer to Liam. Braeden smiled at Derek and he smiled back. Malia started kissing Stiles again and Scott wrapped his arm around Kira.

…..

So..That was a short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. The next ones will be longer! Review!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :)


	4. Chapter 4: Night and Day

They had no time to sleep that night, because Kate found out that they knew where she was.

They had to go after her. Malia, Stiles, Lydia, and Liam were riding in Stiles' Jeep. Scott and Kira were on his bike. Braeden was riding with Derek, because they wanted to ride together. It was smarter to take less vehicles, anyway.

On the ride there, Braeden and Derek were holding hands. She had her guns and other weapons in various places. Some were in a duffel bag, one gun was at her side, one was behind her. She had a knife in her boot.

Liam blushed as Lydia's arm brushed against his in the Jeep. Malia was talking to Stiles and laughing on the way there.

Kira was holding onto Scott, tightly, as they turned a corner.

….

When they got there, they broke open the door and stormed in.

She wasn't there.

"Where is she?!" Derek yelled.

..

"Right here."

They all turned around to see Kate standing in the doorway. She was injured, but still strong and dangerous.

"Looking for me?" She asked, mischievously.

They all turned towards her and she pulled out a gun.

Braeden reached behind her.

"Looking for this?" Kate said holding the gun in her left hand.

She reached for the other gun. She aimed at Kate.

"Rule number one…ALWAYS carry more than one weapon!" Braeden shouts, before shooting her in the shoulder.

"You're alone…" Scott realizes.

"I can still fight off all of you! Why shoot me in the shoulder? Need something from me?"

"What did you do to me?!" Derek yells at her.

"I didn't do anything to you. It wasn't me. Don't trust that uncle of yours…" Kate said, before walking out the door.

Derek felt his anger rising. He wanted to run after her and… He calmed down, when he felt Braeden's hand on his arm.

Everyone was staring out the door, shocked. They didn't trust Peter. They don't even like him…But why would he have anything to do with Derek losing his strength, smell, and his change in eye color.

The sun came up. They still hadn't slept all night, and they had to go to school in a couple hours. They went back to Scott's house. As soon as they walked in the door, Kira fell asleep in Scott's arms. He put her in his room to sleep for a few hours. Lydia plopped down on the couch. Liam sat on the other end of the couch, trying to keep his eyes open. Derek wasn't one to fall asleep before everyone else. Braeden was sitting on a chair, when she suddenly fell asleep and shifted her whole body to one end of the chair. Derek smiled at this and put a blanket on her.

He sat on the ground, in front of Braeden's chair. He eventually fell asleep, leaving Lydia the only one up. She can never sleep. Liam was still awake, when he seen a tear roll down her cheek.

"..Lydia..What's wrong?"

She jumped. "Oh, Liam. I thought you were asleep." She wiped her tears and acted like nothing happened. "Well. Goodnight," she said, though he thought she wouldn't sleep tonight.

He sat up and looked at her. "Lydia..What's wrong?" Liam asked again.

"Nothing." She sniffled.

"Lydia.."

"It's just..Alison..and…Aiden..they just died. I just..don't wanna talk about it, okay?"

"Okay." He said.

Another tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it with his thumb. She smiled at this.

"Goodnight, Lydia."

"Goodnight."

Liam fell asleep and his head fell to the side. Lydia was still wide awake, as always.

….

When Kira woke up, she ran downstairs saying that she had to get ready for school. It was 7:15 and school started at 8. Lydia, still being awake, left shortly after. Scott and Stiles woke up at almost exactly the same time. Malia woke up, after Stiles started moving. Braeden's eyes flew open, as she slowly remembered where she was. Liam heard laughter, so he woke up and seen Stiles on the ground.

Malia was mad at him for waking her up.

The only one that was still asleep was, shockingly, Derek.

…

"How is he still asleep?" Stiles said.

"Somehow, I don't think he gets much sleep." Scott replied.

Braeden walked over to wake him up. She put a hand on his shoulder and said "Derek? Derek, Wake UUPPPP!" She yelled at the end when he wouldn't get up.

His eyes flew open and he was being stared at by everyone in the room.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that I didn't wake you up." Stiles said.

Braeden smiled. Derek said he had to leave. When he walked out the door, he waited.

Braeden said that she had to leave, too.

As soon as she walked out the door, Derek grabbed her and pulled her into a huge hug, spinning her around. She was laughing and he was smiling.

Liam was in the doorway. They looked at him.

"I don't even want to know." He says before leaving.

They just laughed and then got into his car and left.

….

"Stiles?" Malia asked, nervously.

"Hmm?" He turned to face her.

"There's a math test today…" She started.

He cut her off. "You'll do great." He said, encouragingly.

She looked doubtful, so he gave her a kiss.

They got up and left, leaving Scott alone.

…

Scott was getting ready for school, when his mom walked into the room.

"Morning, Mom." He said, happily.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked, smiling. She already knew the answer.

Kira.

"Well. I'm going to go to work. See you tonight." She added, before leaving the room.

.….…..

End of Chapter 4. What did you think? Longer chapters in the future.

Review!

XoX

OstrichLover22 ?

…

Okay, just gonna say. It may be a while before I update. I have school, you know. That's why i posted so many chapters today. I had them done, already. So, dont be concerned that I stopped writing the story if it has been a while.

XoX

OstrichLover22 ;)


End file.
